Airbag covers are known which have a plastic cap and a reinforcement insert that, during foaming or injection-molding of the plastic cap, is partially embedded therein and partially adjoins the plastic on an inner side and on an outer side of the reinforcement insert. The reinforcement insert serves to stabilize the cover and, together with the plastic, bears an emblem or other decorative part.
The object of the invention is to create an airbag cover that is characterized by simple and hence inexpensive production.